Last Breath
by Lakeshine
Summary: "H-happy Birth-day to me, ha-ppy bi-rth-day t-to me" I whisper watching the scarlet colored water surrounded me. I wonder if the Team even remembered who I was.
1. Last Breath

**Again, another depressing story... I think its because my birthday is almost here... I always get depressed around this time... Anyway character death again because that's all I seem to be able to write this week. I most likely didn't help I listened to Last Kiss by Pearl Jam during part of this...**

**Disclaimer~Young Justice is not mine**

**Last Breath**

**Dick's POV**

"You're off the Team!"

"How could you?!"

"Destroyed the Team!"

"Didn't you trust us?"

"Why?!"

"Never even met you!"

"All your fault"

"Killed Artemis!"

"Broke my heart!"

"Never see you again... too soon"

"I hate you!"

There words come back to me as I trudge through a Bludhaven alleyway as they had everyday since I had been kicked off the Team. It had been nearly a year since I disappeared from their lives after the invasion. At least that's what I think, its hard to tell when living on the streets, only knowing from discarded newspapers the approximate date. I slump up against a wall, strength leaving me. I don't think I would be able to handle this much longer. A cough shakes my once fit body, sending tremors through me. I had caught this cough sometime in January and had yet to shake it, the cough getting progressively worse as time went on. I glance over to the entrance of the alleyway spotting some walking by with a newspaper in hand. The man's face wrinkles in disgust and he throws it to the side, into the alleyway where I sat without a second look. I look at it and force myself to my feet so I could read the date. _March 21. _I let out a hallow laugh, how ironic for it to be my birthday. Maybe today would also be my death day. Another cough shakes me and I slump against the wall again, struggling to breath. I finally control the cough and take shuddering breaths, shivering as a cool wind cut through the rags I now called clothes. How different it was from my days as Bruce's ward. I look at what used to be jeans and a tee- shirt now tattered remnants of the clothes, it was a wonder I had survived the winter. A shadow appears at the dark end of the alleyway and suddenly a man appears in front of me, holding a metal baseball bat. I force myself to look up at him.

"Well what do we have here?" he asks slapping the metal against the palm of his hand. There was a rasp in his voice indicating he was a smoker and his eyes were red and dilated, I assumed he was a drug addict too. He gets closer to me, his rancid breath filling my nostrils, a long time ago I would have easily taken this man down but now I could hardly stand let alone fight. "Give me all your money and I'll leave you alone" he growls suddenly closing in on my face, so his face was just inches from my own.

"Do-don't got none" I manage my voice sore from disuse, I couldn't remember the last time I had actually spoken. He growls and grabs my hair, slamming my head back on the wall.

"Wrong answer" he growls and suddenly there is a flaring pain in my chest as he slams the bat into me. I curl into a ball as hit after hit slams into me, flashbacks back to my first year as Robin when Two- Face beat me in a similar way. The bat comes down again on my chest and I can feel a rib crack and let out a hoarse scream of pain. He then slams the cold metal onto my head and I feel the warm trickle of blood dripping down my face. The rest was kinda of a blur, but eventually he stops and walks away leaving me broken and bleeding. I cough again, this one longer and I'm unable to stop as blood drips from my mouth and forehead, running down my face and onto the ground. As if to complete my torture it begins to rain and I see scarlet streams washing off me thanks to the rain. I knew then and there I was going to die. I look up at the sky, wishing I could see the stars but clouds covered them and the smog of this destitute city would have blocked them anyway. I force myself into a sitting position and lean back on the wall, seeing today's newspaper, now covered in crimson drops, still clutched in my hand. _March 21st._

_"_H-happy Birth-day to me, ha-ppy bi-rth-day t-to me" I whisper watching the scarlet colored water surrounded me. I wonder if the Team even remembered who I was. "H-ap-py B-irt-hday de-dear pa-săre mi-mică" I whisper using the Romani name my mother called me. Tears begin to fall from my eyes,I was only 20 I didn't want to die, I wasn't ready. But Fate was cruel. "Ha-happy bi-birth-day t-to m-me" I whisper my eyes my hands laying limply at my sides, the paper rolling from my hand. I hear a loud yell but I'm unable to make out the words, already fading away. I see a glowing white light, my parents arms stretched out before me and I take in a last shuddering breath before its over and I breath no more.

**Bruce's POV**

It was his birthday. When me and the other League members had returned from space we had been met with a frantic team, angry and scared. They told me what had happened and how afterwards Nightwing, Dick had disappeared. They apologized over and over again saying they didn't mean the words they had said but it was already too late, my son was gone. Ever since I had searched non-stop for him, resigning from the League desperate to find the missing boy, no young man, to no avail. Today he turned 20. I was preparing to go out and search when the old Team, having disbanded soon after the disappearance either joining the League, retiring, or going solo, showed up on my doorstep begging to help. I had grudgingly accepted. We zetaed to Bludhaven and began to search, sticking close together all in civvies, this city didn't accept capes since the fall of their hero. It begins to rain but we press on, I had a feeling in my gut today would be the day we found him. I knew he had to be in this city having checked Gotham tenfold and knowing he wouldn't go anywhere else. The darkness now inside him forbade it. I hear a faint sound coming from ahead and I turn the corner and look down the lonely alleyway. I see a red tinted river coming from the shadows and see a bloodied newspaper fall from a hand. I follow the limb seeing the familiar black hair and dark blue eyes along with a blood soaked body. I hear someone from the team scream but I had already dashed forward and kneel in the scarlet puddle surrounding him.

"Dick" I whisper seeing his once vibrant eyes staring upward and sightless. I would recognize them anywhere. I see blood soaking the tattered remains of clothes he wore, showing signs of a beating, and how skinny his body was, sickness showing in his features. Tears begin to fall from my eyes and I carefully shut his eyes, never to see the light again. I gently kiss his forehead, shivering with the chill from it. The light in my life, the thing that kept me going in the worst of circumstances,on Rimbor, since I got back, and countless other times, was gone. It was all gone.

**I'm sorry that this was so depressing...**

**~Lakeshine**


	2. Barbara

**So I decided/ was convinced to continue this. Each chapter will pertain to a different character and flashbacks between them and Nightwing. I hope you all enjoy the longest single update I have ever written, one shot or chapter.**

**Disclaimer~ Young Justice is still not, and likely never will be mine**

**Barbara **

No. This couldn't be happening, we finally found him, we couldn't be too late, he couldn't be dead. But the evidence was there in front of me, a young man, just turned 20 with raven hair, slim build, and beautiful dark blue eyes that stared up into nothingness. I told myself over and over it was someone else but in my heart I knew it was him, that he was gone. I hear someone scream from beside and watch numbly as Bruce rushes forward, kneeling beside the blood stained body, but I can't move, frozen with horror and grief. I feel a small hand slip into mine, with a somewhat detached feeling, and I know its Tim seeking comfort I can't provide. I feel my legs give out, and I fall to my knees, shaking as the rain pours down, staring at the body held in Bruce's hand. I feel someone shaking me but I'm gone, lost in memories.

***Flashback 1* **

I walk through the dark alleyway, lost trying to find my way home. It was getting late and I had accidentally gotten off at the wrong bus stop leaving me in a part of Gotham I didn't know and to add to the problem my cell phone was dead. I take another, jumping slightly as I hear a sound from behind me. I hunch forward, drawing my jacket tighter around me, and picking up my pace. I don't hear any more sounds but I don't let up until I come upon a dead end. "_Crap" _ I think turning around, seeing a shadow on the walls. I freeze starting as the shadow gets closer and suddenly a man steps out, cornering me in the alleyway.

"Why hi their Red, what's a pretty, young thing like you doing in this neighborhood?" the man says coming closer to me. "Didn't Daddy tell you not to play in this kind of neighborhood?" he says pulling out his knife. I scream and back away against the wall, causing him to smile creepily. "Sorry little girl, no one around here to hear you" he says coming even closer.

"St-stop my dad is Comi-Commissioner Gordon he'll find you!" I yell trying to stop him.

"Ohhh and I'm so scared of him. Besides he can't hunt me down if he doesn't know it was me" he says. I scream again and cower,shutting my eyes tight but suddenly I hear a grunt of pain from the pain and I slowly reopen my eyes to see a boy no older then me, maybe 8 or 9, standing a few yards behind the man, tossing a rock to himself, another one at the man feet.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" the boy says, his voice a bit high and with a heavy unidentifiable accent.

"Or what? You going to make me pipsqueak?" the man says mockingly. The boy, instead of looking scared, smirks.

"Maybe I will" he says confidently, throwing the rock. The man side steps so the rock misses but is unprepared for the boy's quick movements. The boy flips forward, with surprising grace, and kicks the man in the face before landing neatly on his feet. The man yells in pain, his face now bleeding.

"Now you're asking for it kid" he says striking out with his knife. The boy flips backwards and kicks the man's knife from his hand. The boy pursues his advantage, using a mix of acrobatics and punches to knock the man into a wall, leaving him dazed before walking over to me and extending a hand. I accept it and he pulls me to my feet, and I see I had some inches on the boy. I study him taking in the raven hair and unique, deep blue eyes. I can;t shake the feeling I had seen him before.

"Th-thanks" I stammer looking at the man with wide eyes before turning back to the boy. "I'm Barbra Gordon" I sat introducing myself. He gives a small bow, a wide grin gracing his face.

"Why hello there Miss. Gordon, I'm Richard Grayson but please call me Dick" he says. I feel a grin grace my own lips at his antics and I recognize the name somewhat, still unable to place it. I look at his eyes and I see a rare brightness also coupled with sadness, and sorrow. That's when I remember it, Richard Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne recently, after the death of his entire family, who were acrobats explaining his moves, accept his uncle who is now paralyzed and comatose. I look at him with a whole new respect until I see the man staggering to his feet and grabbing his knife.

"Dick look out!" I yell as the man brings his knife up to attack the young acrobat. Dick pushes me away from him and spins around, swaying so the knife grazes his arm before kicking the man in his 'soft spot' causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Dick then gives him a hard punch to the jaw knocking him out. I spot the blood on the young boy's shoulder and rush over to him. "Oh my gosh, Dick are you okay!" I ask looking at the blood in shock. He looks at me and then at the blood.

"Oh this, it's a little scratch at the circus I've gotten worse" he says nonchalantly but I ignore him, shrugging off my jacket and pressing it to the cut. He cringes a bit but gives me a smile anyway.

"So Babs what _are _you doing in this part of Gotham?" Dick asks, his eyebrow raised.

"I could ask you the same thing" I respond bluntly, tying my jacket around his arm thankful for my dad's teaching. Dick chuckles at my statement.

"Touche" he says giving me an infuriating smirk. "I decided to explore my new 'home' and I heard you scream so I came to help. Your turn" I sigh.

"I got of at the wrong stop. I'm not used to my new bus schedule and then I got lost" I say expecting him to laugh at me. He does but it's not mockingly like I expected.

"Asterous! I'm not the only one!" he says "I've never even been to school before my parents..." he trails off, sadness flickering in his eyes. I stand there awkwardly unsure of what to do, but he recovers instantly, light sparking back into his eyes.

"Um asterous?" I ask after a few moments.

"Opposite of disaster, aster" he says giving me a smile. I give him a confused smile back, only half getting it. "So do you have a phone?" he asks suddenly, snapping my out of my thinking state on this new word.

"Yeah" I reply pulling it out "but it's dead"

"Here use mine" he replies cheerily handing me his phone, clad in a red and black case. I take it cautiously and quickly dial my dad's number.

"Hello?" comes my dad's voice, sounding slightly panicked.

"Daddy it's me, Barbra" I reply watching Dick from the corner of my eye as he did a handstand.

"Barbra! Where are you? Why haven't you been answering my calls?" he says relief clear in his voice. I cringe, I hadn't meant to worry him.

"Sorry Dad my phone died and I got of at the wrong stop but a boy lent me his" I tell him, leaving out the part about the man, not wanting to worry him more. "And I'm on Crime Alley"

"CRIME ALLEY!" my dad yells in horror. "Babs stay put I will be right there!" he says hanging up. I hand Dick back his phone.

"Thanks Dick" I say. He nods pocketing the device.

"So... Commissioners' daughter?" he asks a smirk lighting his face, after a few seconds of silence. I nod and blush slightly.

"So Bruce Wayne's ward?" I tease back but I can see a flash of sorrow flick in his gaze. I stand there awkwardly, wanting to comfort him but before I can I hear police sirens. A squad car skids to a stop in front of us and my dad jumps out running over to me and hugging me.

"Barb! You're okay!" he exclaims before looking at Dick. "Ar you the kid who let her you're phone?" he asks.

"Yes sir" Dick replies, a smile back on his face. "Names Richard John Grayson" he says giving a small bow, and hiding his hurt arm behind his back.

"Well thank you Mr. Grayson for finding my daughter and helping her out" my Dad says sticking out his hand to shake. Dick excepts and my dad gives him a small smile before turning away and leading me to the car. "Kid you want a ride?" he calls to Dick.

"No thanks Mr. Gordon, I'll call Alfred to pick me up!" Dick says cheerfully, My dad shrugs and jumps in the driver seat, me doing the same in the passengers seat. My dad starts the car and zooms away and I wave to Dick, who waves back until he disappears from sight.

"So Barbra what happened to your jacket?"

***The Next Morning***

"Barbra time for school!" I groan and get up quickly getting dressed and going downstairs. I scarf down a breakfast, call goodbye to my dad and walk outside to see a box on the step addressed to me. I open it to revel 3 new jackets and a note

_ Babs thanks for giving me you're jacket and I figured you didn't want it back so I took the liberty of getting these for you, hope you like at least one of them ~Dick_

I smile and slip on one of the jackets, stuffing the other two in my backpack. The bus arrives and I board, taking an empty seat in the front, maybe I could find Dick today assuming he went to my school. If he did it would be... asterous...

***End of Flashback 1***

The first day I had met him, even then he had been protecting me. And he never stopped saving my life countless time through the years as both a hero, whether Nightwing or Robin, and as Dick Grayson. Yet the one time he needed me I was too late...

***Flashback 2***

I follow Batman into the Batcave a little nervous. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to become a vigilante but with my dad nearly dying I felt I had no choice. Besides with Dick becoming more and more busy lately I needed to do something and when I was Batgirl I felt like I was finally making a difference. There was no way I was going to give this up.

"Hiya Bat's did ya find the new girl?" comes a somewhat familiar voice. Suddenly I see Robin, _the _Boy Wonder jump down from the rafters, executing 3 tight flips before landing in front of me. I see quick flash of ... recognition maybe... on his face but it fades away before I can decide for sure and I lay it off as my imagination.

"Yes Robin, she's been calling herself Batgirl" Batman responds sitting at the big computer in the middle of the Cave. Robin ambles over, climbing up the back so he was perched on top of the chair, peering down at his mentor.

"Batgirl? Hmm has a nice ring to it... are you thinking of letting her join the Team?"Robin asks. I tilt my head, what Team?

"First we would need to make sure she can handle herself, get her a more protected suit, and train her a bit. Then she would be able to join but only if you could handle it and if she would want to" Batman says. Robin flips off the back of the seat and pumps his fist in the air when he lands.

"Yay! I already had Agent A make her a suit in case this happened!" Robin says. I swear I hear Batman chuckle and I reel back trying to process all this new information. Who was Agent A? Make sure I can handle myself? And what made Robin think this might happen? And why did Robin seem so familiar? Before I can ponder this further the said boy is in front of me holding gray clothing neatly folded, a black bat symbol facing up. A golden utility accompanied the suit, gleaming in the dim lighting. "Well go get changed because, no offense, but that homemade suit isn't going to cut it" he says. I open my mouth to defend my crude suit saying it had got the job done, but notice the main tears and rips in it, _maybe not..._

"Where do I change?" I ask taking the suit, noticing for the first time that the Boy Wonder was actually shorter then me. He smiles and points to a door I assumed was the bathroom and I run over to it and lock the door, quickly changing into the skin tight outfit. I look at myself in the mirror, loving hoe the suit fit, showing my light blue eyes like my old one . It also had a cowl that let my hair hang free behind me and a Batman styled cape with yellow on the inside. Dang did I look gooooooooddddd. I turn away from my reflection and gather my old uniform and the utility belt and walk out of the small room. "So how do I look?" I ask doing a little spin. Robin smirks and Batman nods.

"Adequate" the Bat says turning away. "Come" he says walking forward. I follow a bit put down and Robin drops in by my side.

"Don't worry BG you look pretty good" he whispers to me before smirking widely "Course I look better!" he exclaims loudly doing a flip forward before racing after the Bat, cackling madly. I follow Gotham's caped protectors, until we reach a wide open room. I can't contain a gasp of awe. The room was filled with all kinds of training equipment, all kinds of of gymnastic stuff, weapons, they even had a trapeze! I look at the circus equipment, immediately thinking of Dick, he would love this place! Batman walks to the left corner of the room, where there was little equipment and mats lined the floor. Multiple bo staffs, swords, and other weapons were displayed on the wall, showing signs of use. Robin follows him, gesturing for me to the the same and we join the Bat over by what I assumed was the sparing section of the Batcave.

"Batgirl I want you to spar with Robin so I can assess your skills... or lack thereof" Batman says gruffly and I nod, cracking my knuckles, eager to prove myself. I looked at the small boy in front of me, it was hard to believe he was Robin, the Boy Wonder. He smirks infuriatingly and beckons me on and I charge, fist raised...

***BREAKLINE***

The breath is knocked out of me and I again find myself on my back, Robin already extending a hand to help me up. This was the 33rd time he had beaten me in the past 2 hours. I accept the hand and rub my backside where I was sure a sizable bruise was forming, I hadn't managed to even land a single hit on the bird! I was really regretting underestimating him. I get ready to spar once more but Batman stops us.

"I have seen enough, Batgirl you're technique is good but you need to work on studying your opponent's moves and predicting what they will do next. Robin purposely used the same set of moves to take you out each time merely changing the order hoping you would adapt, per my orders" Batman says tossing me a water bottle. I catch it clumsily and chug it watching as Robin received the same, drinking much slower. They Boy Wonder appeared to be barely winded, sweat on his forehead being the only giveaway that we had been sparring. I sigh, disappointed in myself and Robin walks over to me.

"Hey BG you did great! You managed to stay traught even after I beat 33 times and kept trying" the Boy Winder says. I look at him, my eyebrow raised, he was so familiar and that word... traught.

"Oh my god! Dick?!" I say everything clicking into place, his voice, his height, familiarity, jeez how could I not have noticed sooner But the word play was totally a Dick thing to do.

"Um excuse me?" Dick says, his cheeks flushing. "There is no need for that kind of language"

"Cut the act Dick, I know it's you. No one else would say the word traught" I reply. He sighs and flashes me a smile before turning Batman, who I assumed was Bruce.

"See Bruce, I told ya Babs was smart, I knew she would figure it out" Dick says cheerily before turning back to face me, pulling of his domino mask to revel those dark blue eyes I was so familiar with. "Now Babs just cause you know now doesn't mean it's going to be any easier, if anything you're going to have to train even harder." he says, smirking. I pull down my own cowl and crouch in a fighting stance.

"Bring it Wonder Boy"

***End of Flashback***

Those were the days, everything was so much easier back then, before DIck became Nightwing, before Jay died, before the horrible plan, back when it was just us.

***Flashback 3***

"They'll find me you know" I spit, narrowing my eyes at the psychotic clown before me. I had only began patrolling as Batgirl for 3 months and this was the first time I had faced Joker. It didn't go well. Batman had some Justice League mission and Robin was hanging out with that Team of his, he had invited me to join but I had declined, I wanted to first adjust to Gotham crime fighting. Anyway they were both busy meaning I was totally screwed. But I couldn't let Joker know that.

"Oh will they Little girl?" Joker asks with a laugh, sending shivers down my back. He walks around me, inspecting me from all sides in my vulnerable position. THe clown had knocked me out while I was stopping a robbery and next thing I knew I was tied up in a chair in an unknown place.

"Yes of course they will!" I retort trying to control my fear. Joker stops circling me and stops directly in front of me he suddenly leans really close to my face, his foul breath making me scrunch up my nose.

"Ah yes but will they save you in time Bat Brat?" Joker asks pulling out a knife. He places the knife on my cheek softly despite my efforts to pull away. He traces the knife around my mouth and I glare at him trying to hide my fear. Joker laughs again, his voice piercing my ear drums. "How cute trying to imitate the Daddy Bat. But I can tell you're scared my dear" he says pressing a little harder with the knife on my cheek, drawing a drop of blood. I hold my breath, hardly daring to breath. "Don't be scared, Uncle J is gonna give you a beautiful makeover". The pressure on my cheek increases, threatening to tear through the skin and I shut my eyes tight, the red color making me feel sick. Suddenly an errie cackle rings out and my eyes snap open to spot a brightly colored shape fly over my head and kick Joker in the face sending him flying back. Said shape then flips 3 times landing in front of me and giving me a mock bow.

"Robin, Boy Wonder at your service" Dick says cheekily, giving me a wild smirk before straightening. In the past few months my old friend had hit a growth spurt and now at the the age of 15 he finally had some height on me.

"Great" I reply rolling my eyes, extremely happy he was here. "Why don't you untie me oh Great Wonder Boy?" I tease.

"Yes milady" he says bowing again and beginning to untie me. I smirk at him as he frees my wrist and I rub them, I would have some nasty marks from rope.

"So Robin how did you... look out!" I yell spotting Joker getting up. Dick spins around as Joker jumps forward swiping at him with a knife, and he pushes me backward before leaning back barely dodging the knife strike.

"Awww Bird Boy come to save his girlfriend?" Joker says laughing maniacally. Dick narrows his eyes and pushes me out of the way again as Joker attacks me.

"Leave her out of this Joker!" Dick shouts attacking the clown and beating him back away from me. I begin to try and free myself, using my newly freed hands to try and release my ankles as Dick distracts Joker. I finally free myself from the chair, letting out a small cheer.

"BG LOOK OUT!" Dick yells suddenly and I turn to see Joker's knife speeding toward me. Before I can even move I'm knocked the the side, out of the knives path. I look up seeing Dick on top of me, having knocked me to the side.

"Th-Thanks" I stutter knowing how close I had been to getting hit.

"N-No problem, BG just be more careful next time" Dick replies, sliding off of me. We both stand, ready to take on Joker when the window behind the villain shatters and Batman flies in, throwing a bolo around Joker.

"Awww Batsie it was just getting fun" Joker complains falling to the ground. Bruce quickly knocks the clown out with a kick to the head before turning to us.

"You two okay?" he says gruffly but after training with him for the past 4 months, one month dedicated entirely to training before I could get out on the field, I could see he was concerned for the both of us.

"I like we're alright Batman" I respond, touching my wounded cheek. I look to Dick for confirmation to see my friend looking scary pale. "Robin are you... oh my god!" I say spotting the knife buried in the back of Dick's left shoulder. Bruce moves swiftly over and puts his hand to his ear, using his communicator.

"Alfred contact Leslie and tell her to meet us at the Cave, Robin has been injured, stab wound" Bruce orders quickly.

"Awww come on Bats I'm fine" Dick tries, stumbling forward.

"Robin you are not fine, lets get you both to the Batmobile and then you two can explain what happened" Bruce says pressing the button to signal the police of Joker's capture.

"Fine" Dick pouts and I help him out of the warehouse where the Joker had brought me and into the Batmobile. Bruce steps on the gas as soon as we're in and speeds toward the Batcave.

"What happened?" Bruce asks as soon as we take of and I take a deep breath beginning to explain exactly how I was stopping a robbery when Joker captured me, Dick's rescue, the fight that ensued, and Dick saving me from the knife. Bruce listens silently as does Dick, his eyes half closed, the knife still in his back. It was too dangerous to remove it until we got back to the Batcave. The Batmobile barrels at a breakneck pace into the Batcave and Bruce slaps on the breaks to stop us from crashing, wasting no time in jumping out and getting Dick out. The boy looked even paler and sweat and blood covered him.

"Master Richard!" Alfred says racing over to Bruce and Dick.

"H-hey Alfie" Dick says to the clearly flustered butler, attempting a weak smile. Alfred gives a small smile back and looks to Bruce.

"Master Bruce bring him this way, Doctor Leslie has just arrived." Alfred says leading Bruce and Dick away. I follow but Alfred turns back around and stops me. "Come Mistress Barbra we must treat that nasty cut on your face" the Wayne butler says. My hand drifts up to feel the stinging cut I had completely forgotten about in my worry for Dick.

"But Dick..." I protest. Alfred shakes his head and steers me away with a hand on my shoulder.

"Master Richard will be fine and you not being treated wouldn't help him in the slightest" Alfred says leading me to the changing rooms. "Now why don't you change and then we can head up to the Manor to treat your injuries." I sigh and do as suggested knowing there was no point in arguing with the butler, plus he was right. I stripe off my Batgirl suit, mindful on the bruises I was only now noticing, and pull on a loose purple tee shirt and some sweatpants. I walk back out of the changing room and follow Alfred up to the Manor. "Mistress Barbara you can wait in the living room while I grab the first aid kit" Alfred says politely.

"Okay Alfie" I say, trudging off the the large room, my thoughts down below on Dick, it was my fault he was hurt in the first place. I sit on the couch, deep in thought and Alfred soon arrives, setting down a platter of fresh cookies before me. He then sets to patching me up, dabbing the cut on my face with a cotton ball soaked in hydrogen peroxide. I ignore the stinging that resulted, looking at my feet. Alfred soon finishes his task, putting a band-aid on my face to cover the cut.

"Mistress Barbara you do know Master Richard will be alright" Alfred says after a few moments of silence. I look up at the butler.

"But Alfred it was my fault he got hurt in the first place, I was the one who got captured and he got stabbed saving me!" I reply, feeling upset. Alfred sits next to me on the couch.

"Now Mistress Barbara you have just started the 'hero gig' as Master Dick calls it, you are allowed to make mistakes, heaven knows Master Bruce and Master Dick did when they first started. And Master Dick may have have gotten hurt saving you but I'm sure if the roles were reversed you would have done the same, this isn't your fault" Alfred tells me, wisdom ringing in his words. I sigh contently, a huge burden lifted from my chest.

"Thank Alfie" I say when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see Bruce, Leslie and in between them Dick! "Dick you're okay!" I exclaim happily,vaulting over the couch and running to him giving him a hug, he winces slightly but hugs me back with his right arm.

"Easy there Babs, watch the sling" Dick says patting my back awkwardly. I release him only now noticing the sling that held his left arm.

"Oh my gosh Dick I'm so sorry, this was all my fault! Are you okay? Oh my god this was all my fault, I'm so..." I start instantly feeling bad all over again.

"Whoa easy there Babs, I'm fine okay! I'll only be off the field for about a week thanks to Leslie" Dick says casting the Doctor a grateful look.

"Yeah _if _you don't train and resist using that arm for the entire week which we all know is unlikely, speaking of which Alfred, Bruce a word please, we need to discuss a plan on keeping your ward from using that arm so further damage will not occur." Leslie says, turning away the two men following her obediently They knew better then not to listen to that woman.

"Dick you got hurt because of me!" I exclaim. I knew that if the roles were reversed I would have done the same as him, as Alfred had reminded me earlier,but I still felt horrible. Dick walks over to the couch and sits down, picking up a cookie from the tray a taking a bite. I join him, sitting next to him but abstaining from the tantalizing platter of cookies.

"Babs I made the choice t knock you out of the way and in the same situation I would do it again without hesitation. Its part of being a team and more importantly part of being best friends" Dick says in a matter a fact tone. I look at him and all I see in his dark blue eyes is honesty, he really would do it all again.

"Thanks Dick" I say giving him a smile.

"No problem Babs, but while I'm indisposed you have to carry all my books at school for me!" He teases a wide smile on his face. I give him a small push and take a cookie.

"I'll remember that in the future Grayson" I reply, leaning against his good shoulder. He makes a mock face of horror and we both begin to laugh, just enjoying Alfred's amazing cookies and hanging out with each other. We soon finish the platter of cookies and flip on the TV watching a random movie that was on. "Hey Dick can I ask you something?" I ask looking at him.

"Sure thing Babs, whatcha want to know?" Dick says shifting slightly so our eyes can meet.

"How did you know Joker had me and where I was?" I ask, the question had been bugging me since we started watching the movie. Dick looks at me and lets out a chuckle.

"Do you really want to know?" he asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yes" I reply, determined ever if I was a little less certain.

"Well Bruce is super paranoid, he has a tracker in you're belt, your boots, and in most of the food you consumed at the Manor, including the cookies we just ate." Dick says and my eyes widen and I look at the empty platter in shock. He laughs loudly pointing at my face. "Your face, it was priceless! I was just joking about the food thing, though seriously, Bats is _really _paranoid." I smack his good shoulder lightly and stick my tongue out at him, letting out a laugh.

"Well thanks for saving my butt, though I need to talk with these trackers..." I say with a laugh. _Creepy paranoid Bats..._

***End of Flashback***

"Babs come on, we need to go" I hear someone says faintly, pulling me to my feet. I sag to the side, someone catching me and lifting me up. _Just like Dick. _He was always there for me, willing to risk his life for me yet I hadn't even supported him it his decision that saved the world. What kind of horrible friend was I?

***Flashback 4***

I sit up abruptly, hearing a knock on my window. I rub my eyes and glance towards it, seeing a familiar shape outside my window. _Dick. _ the 16 year old had been dropping by alot recently of multiple agreements with Bruce. Dick wanted to become a new hero and step out of the Bat's shadow and allow the newest addition of the Wayne family, Jason Todd, to take a shot as Robin. Bruce refused, saying Dick wasn't ready to go out on his own leading my friend to think Bruce didn't didn't think him worthy. I stand, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I had exams tomorrow so I had skipped patrol for the night hoping to get some sleep, no such luck. I walk over to the window and open in, giving my friend a half hearted glare.

"What is it Dick? It had better be good, I took the night off so I could actually sleep" I say not entirely kind. Dick doesn't respond slipping in my room without a word, his eyes looking dark a gloomy. I shut the window, looking at him worridly, he had never looked so... defeated before. "Dick is everything okay? What happened?" I ask grabbing his hand gently and leading him to my bed where we both sit. Dick buries his face in his hands and I rub his shoulder, what happened that made him react like this?

"Ikicmnrqitntrbnbuce" " Dick mutters, the letters blurring together into something unintelligible.

"Dick what was that, I couldn't understand you" I ask. He looks up at me, eyes sad and defeated.

"I quit, Bruce... he kicked me out of the Manor" Dick says so quietly I can still hardly hear him. I gasp. I never would have expected Bruce to do something like that.

"Oh Dick I'm sure he didn't mean it, just give him some time to cool down, he'll..." I start resting my hand on his shoulder.

"NO!" he exclaims suddenly, knocking my hand away and jumping to his feet. "Babs I don't want go back, I need to become my own hero and if this is the only way..."

"Oh Dick..." I mutter standing up beside him.

"Don't feel bad for me Barb, I didn't come here for pity" Dick says "I came to ask for a favor." I nod, telling him to continue "I want you to watch out for Jason, he will probably fill my shoes as Robin but I'm worried his impulsive and aggressive nature may get him into trouble despite his natural talent and street smarts. Also I would appreciate it if you toke my place on the team, they already know and like you and they are going to need an experienced hacker to fill my place."

"Whoa slow down there Wonder Boy, you make it sound as if you're leaving Gotham! You can't leave we have exams tomorrow and whether he knows it or not Bruce needs you, Gotham needs you!" I say my voice raising in volume. I was extremely glad that my dad had late shift tonight because he would totally freak if he saw Dick in my room at this hour.

"Babs calm down, I already took my exams early in case of this and school is almost over for the summer, but I can't stay in Gotham, I need some time alone and away from the city otherwise Bruce will either drag me back or never accept me as my own hero. Besides he and Gotham will be fine, I wouldn't leave if I didn't think I could trust you to handle it" Dick says, determination clear in his words.

"But Dick why quit the Team?" I ask, thinking of the time I had met them.

"I'm not quitting... think of it as taking a leave of absence. And I have to otherwise Bruce won't except the fact I can work on my own"

"Fine but where will you go? And what will you call yourself if you're no longer Robin?"

"I was thinking Bludhaven, heard the weather there is great this time of year" Dick remarks with a cocky smile. "Ans as for the name I was thinking... Nightwing." I sigh, he obviously put a lot of thought into this and I knew there was no way I would be able to change his mind.

"Fine Dick you win just promise me one thing" I say. His dark blue eyes meet my light blue and I stare into them. "Stay safe" I say giving him a tight hug which he returns just as fiercely .

"I will and you better to Babs" he says before we release each other and just like that he's gone.

"Damn Bat..." I mutter staring out my open window into the night sky. "Once a Bat always a Bat no matter what he may say..."

***Breakline***

I sit lazily on the couch with the Team. I still hadn't officially joined, refusing to until Dick returned but Jason had, taking up the Robin mantle as Dick had predicted. When I had first came to the Cave the day after Dick told me of his plans I had been bombarded with questions from the Team asking where Dick was. It appeared Bruce had come around asking them if they knew where Dick had disappeared to but hadn't given them all of the information. So I will them in, leaving out his location and new aliases deciding to keep them a secret. They had calmed down and welcomed Jason to the Team without hesitation. At the moment we were watching the new, minus Garth and Tula who had other 'business' to attend to.

"In recent news Bludhaven's new protector, calling himself Nightwing, apprehended another dirty cop last night, the third cop since the vigilante had appeared mysteriously a few months prior." the reporter reads out.

"Wow Bludhaven is a really nasty city, I wonder why this Nightwing wants to patrol it of all places" Wally remarks watching as the screen displayed Dick, in his new suit, stopping a robbery and exposing the dirty cop

"In other news there is still no news on the whereabouts of Richard Grayson, ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne, after his impromptu vacation a few months ago. Authorities are searching for the young man suspecting foul play in his mysterious disappearance. " A picture of Dick is then displayed, in school uniform before the screen goes black, shut off by Artemis. She opens her mouth to say something but the Zeta tube cuts her off.

"Recognized Robin B-0" the computer announces. The present Team and myself exchange shocked looks before jumping up and dashing for the Hanger where we spot Dick causally leaning up against the wall in his new suit.

"Hey guys long time no see, whats up?" he asks nonchalantly before looking over to the Zeta Tube. "Oh and its Nightwing B-01, update" Dick says to the Zeta Tube. The Team looks at him in complete shock before...

"Wait so you're the new hero of Bludhaven? Why am I not surprised?" Artemis says snapping everyone one out of their states of shock. There is a sudden rush as everyone dashes forward to greet the original Boy Wonder and the voice all meld together as a constant stream of questions are fired simultaneously.

"Whoa guys, guys one at a time please!" Dick says waving his arms to try and calm everyone. The Team settles down slightly,still crowded around the Bludhaven hero.

"Dude why din't you tell us where you were going?" Wally asks, a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Sorry Walls I wanted to tell you all but I couldn't wait any longer and if you had known I don't want on of you to slip and tell Batman, _not _that I think you would" Dick replies.

"Whatever you're reasoning we're just glad you're back and safe Boy Wonder" Zatanna says giving her ex a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah I can't way to tell Bats you're back!" Jason exclaims "ya know he was really sad after you left"

"Really..." Dick says turning to his younger brother. "Never mind that hows being Robin?"

"It's great, best thing to ever happen to me!" Jason exclaims earning a big smile from Dick.

"So what have you guys been up to in my absence?" Dick asks, gaze sweeping over the rest of the the Team.

"My friend I believe that would be best discussed in the lounge" Kaldur says giving the black and clue, bird themed hero a smile.

"I agree! Oh me and Conner can make some cookies real quick!" M'Gann exclaims flying off, clone in tow. Dick smiles enthusiastically and the Team turns back, walking back towards the Lounge, Dick bringing up the rear. I fall back to walk beside him, looking up slightly to meet his masked eyes.

"Digging the new suit, much less colorful" I say smirking at him.

"Thanks Babs, made it myself" he replies smirking back.

"You did a good job Wonder Boy, bet all the ladies" I tease giving a small laugh, he laughs along. "Ya know we really missed ya" I say when the laughter died down.

"I missed you too Babs, it's good to be back" he replies as we reach the Lounge, and are swept into excited chatter. _It's good to have you back... Nightwing._

***End of Flashback***

I dimly realize someone carrying me away from Dick. I squirm out of their arms and stumble forward knelling beside the body of the young man who used to be my best friend, always would be my best friend in my mind, it was me who no longer deserved that title. Tears finally find their way into my eyes and drip onto the ground, merging with the reddish water from the rain.

***Flashback 5***

I step out into the rain, tears in my eyes. It seemed the flow of tears hadn't stopped at all in the past three days after we found him. But it was too late, Jason was gone. I wrap my arms around myself, shivering as the rain chills my skin but I couldn't go back in, couldn't stand the pitying glances from my teammates any longer. I step out onto the beach near Mount Justice, jumping slightly as lightning splits the sky followed by a rumble of thunder. The storm reflected my emotions perfectly, absolute turmoil. I look to the roaring waves, crashing along the shore. I see a dark shape sitting near the surf, the waves occasionally dousing them, and I move forward to confirm my suspicions, it was Dick. No one had seen or heard from the eldest bird since the 'incident' and he was thought to not have left his room at the Mountain since, refusing to let anyone near him or come out despite numerous attempts by multiple people, including myself. I had left food outside his door, and water, but the food remained untouched though some of the water at least was consumed. I walk over to him, taking in his position his knees were brought close to his body, his face buried in them and his shoulders shook violently. I felt my heart break in two, Dick was suffering worse then we had thought. I walk over to him and wrap him in a hug causing him to jump in surprise, farther proving my point, I had never managed to sneak up on him before.

"Easy Dick it's just me" I say softly, shivering at the touch of his cool skin. The rain and waves had soaked him through.

"B-babs?" he says, his voice incredibly soft and weak. He lifts up his head and I realize his eyes were uncovered, the dark blue filled with unimaginable sorrow.

"Yeah Dick it's me" I reply tightening my hold on him. Never before had he looked so vulnerable. "Please come inside,you're soaked and you're going to get sick"

"Whatever it's not like it matters anymore" Dick responds,defeat in his tone, looking back to the raging ocean.

"Of course it matters! Bruce still needs you, the Team still needs you, I still need you!" I say shaking him slightly. "Dick just because Jason is gone doesn't mean the world is over no matter how it feels, we are all still here for you!" I says trying to break through to him.

"That's the problem Babs, I don't want you to be here for me all I'll do is let you all down like I did Jason" Dick says turning to face me. I look at him in shock he blamed himself for Jason's death? Then I slap him,hard.

"Dick you moron! Jason's death wasn't your fault and you need to stop pretending it was! You and I both know Jay was to impulsive for his own good and you blaming yourself achieves nothing! Now you are going to get you're ass inside before I drag you there!" I yell. Dick looks at me, shocked before a small smile graces his face. "Why are smiling Wonder Boy?" I ask.

"Because you're the same old Babs, thank you" he responds I smile slightly and stand extending my hand to him and he accepts it, so I pull him to his feet, noticing the red hand mark on his cheek from where I hit him.

"No problem Wonder Boy" I says supporting him as we make our way back to the Mountain, another bolt of lightning shattering the night sky. "Sorry about the slap" I mutter touching it lightly.

"It's fine Babs, I totally deserved it" he replies, meeting my eyes once more. His eyes were still troubled, clouded by sorrow and doubt but I detect the glimmer of hope in there to.

"I didn't say you didn't deserve it, I said sorry" I tease pulling out my pair of sunglasses and placing them over his eyes. "Now let's get you inside and show the Team you're not dead" I says pulling him along. Sure things weren't okay right now but I could tell they would get better because Dick and I would always have each other.

***End of Flashback***

What was I going to now? He was dead, without him how would, could I even begin to move on?

"Dick, I am so so sorry" I whisper, clutching his lifeless hand. Someone tries to pull me away but I cling tighter, refusing to be budged, not yet, I can't let go just yet.

***Flashback 6***

"Dick how could you?!" I ask, yelling at the young man before me. He, Artemis, and Kaldur had just come clean with the secret they had been hiding, shocking the entire Team we had all yelled at him telling him to quit to leave and he had but I chased after not done quite yet.

"Babs..." he starts pausing. I slap him.

"Don't you Babs me Dick! You knew Artemis was alive and you didn't tell me? I've been friends with her since high school, friends with you even longer and you just decided not tell me!" I scream.

"Barbara I..." he tries but I wasn't done.

"Dick I trusted you with my life, I've told you everything, how could you do this to me? I thought if you cared about me I was obviously wrong, you don't care about me at all by the looks of it!"

"Babs I'm sorry, I should have told you, all of you about the plan but I didn't want to risk blowing Kaldur or Artemis's cover" Dick says, his voice low and head bowed.

"Shut up Dick! You're not sorry or you never would have down any of this! You don't deserve me, the Team, you don't even deserve to be called a hero!" I scream in rage. His face falls as if I had slapped him.

"I'm sorry Barbara" he says softly before turning away and walking to the Zeta Tube "you're right I don't deserve to be called a hero any more I promise I won't ever bother any of you again" Dick says.

"Recognized Nightwing B-01" the computer reads ready to spirit my friend away.

"Update, erase Nightwing from data base, B-01" he says before disappearing in a flash of light. I watch after him, my fists clenched at my side, I had gone to far.

"Batgirl what happened where is Nightwing?" Artemis says running in, she and Kaldur had been the only two who hadn't voted for Nightwing to leave the Team. I shake my head.

"He's gone" I reply emotionlessly staring at the Zeta Tube. _Oh Dick what did I do?_

_"_What do you mean he's gone?" Kaldur asks stepping forward.

"Exactly as I said, he left and erased his designation from the computer" I reply shortly staring at the Zetas.

***Breakline (a few weeks later)***

Where was he? Dick was supposed to return, Artemis and Kaldur had yelled at the Team, including myself. I could now see that Dick's plan was the only way we could, would ever stop the Reach, and his reasoning for keeping the secret made sense too. If we knew we could've unconsciously taken it easy on Kaldur and Artemis while they were undercover which could have resulted in their deaths. That was a few weeks ago and the League had returned from Rimbor, giving us a through scolding when the situation was explained to them, Batman in particular. The Bat hadn't been seen since, searching for Dick without luck. After he had left he had disappeared of the grid, never stopping by the Manor or taking money out of the bank.

"Team please meet in mission room, we have something to discuss" Kaldur's voice rings through the Watchtower, the Team's new HQ sue to lack of anywhere else to go. I get up and walk to the room , the rest of the Team gathering to. Wally and Artemis had rejoined the Team temporarily, the former feeling guilty for quitting in the first place and not helping out Dick.

"What's up Kaldur?" Artemis asks tapping her foot, impatiently and looking nervous. The blonde had left the heroine name Artemis instead adopting the formerly villainess alias of Tigress. She had claimed she did it to show her support for Dick and his actions when we had asked, giving us all a venomous glare. The Atlantean heaves a deep sigh and his silvery green eyes travel over us all.

"I am disbanding the Team" he says. There are gasps around the room, everyone thoroughly shocked.

"You're what?! You don't even have the right to break up the team!" La'gaan says in complete shock, a tinge of anger in his words.

"The other founders of the Team, Kid Flash, Tigress, Miss Martain, and Superboy all agree along with the League that it is our decision. Nightwing, Kid Flash and are are the ones who started this team by breaking into Cadmus and freeing Superboy and without Nightwing it feels wrong, so the Team is disbanded. The League has offered membership to all unaffiliated heroes on the Team and the Team's senior members and everyone else mentors will allow you to continue as heroes." Kaldur says turning away.

"Artemis and I are going back into retirement, at least until we finish college if not forever" Wally says holding his girlfriends hand. "I suggest you all do the same, the life isn't worth it" Wally says and he and Artemis walk to one corner of the room. We watch them, then exchange looks of our own.

"Wally and Artemis are right, I'm going to go to" Karen says after a few moments and she walks over to them to, Mal following her. It goes like this, everyone choosing how to continue on, M'Gann, Conner, Jamie, all decide to join the League. Tim, Cassie, Bart, and Garfield decide to continue heroing with their mentors, Garfield with M'Gann. Kaldur decides to take a temopary break from being a hero, a vacation and La'gaan decides to go solo. That left only me.

"So Batgirl what will you do?" M'Gann asks, holding Conner's hand tightly. The two had gotten back together after Dick disappeared as had Tim and Cassie after the world was saved, a heat in the moment kind of thing.

"I'm going to stay in Gotham I think..." I say unsure. "but guys if, if he doesn't come back by his birthday we have to go and find him together okay?" I says leaving out who the he was. Everyone looks guiltily at their feet.

"Deal" everyone agrees and we separate, a Team no more.

***End of Flashback***

I sob harder, kicking out at whoever was trying to drag me away. This was my fault, I should have set an earlier date, found him sooner. Suddenly an invisible detaches me from his hand and the person behind me pulls me away into his strong arms. M'Gann and Conner. I turn away from Dick's body, the rain still pelting us, and bury my head into Conner's shoulder as he carries me away. _All my fault, my fault._

**Wow that was ridiculously long... well I hoped you giys like it, it will be awhile until the next update due to the extreme length of the chapters and if you have any ideas for flashbacks you really want to see feel free to recomend it and **** please, please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**

**(PS please vote on my new poll on which stories of mine are your favorite and I also started a new Young Justice role-playing site for original characters so if anyone is interested please PM me)**


End file.
